HA: Sibling Pups
by Mr.AirSlash
Summary: This is a one chapter story containing Tales' backstory. Rated M for Death/Suicide


**HA: Sibling pups.**

**I'm back. I had to get a new computer set up and I just didn't have enough time to upload.****This is the first of Three stories containing Tales', Zoey's, and Absol's backstories. Please enjoy and leave a rewiev if you did.**

This is the story about how I, Tales the Ninetales, ended up with Zoey and Absol.

After our mother passed away due to a sickness we had only each other, just Flare and I.

Flare was my little sister and since our father died protecting us I helped our mother take care of her.

The place we called home was on top of Mt. Pyre, the largest graveyard in all of Hoenn.

- Flare are you alright, do you need anything? I asked.

- Its nothing but a headache brother, but I'm starting to feel drowsy. She responded.

My sister has been feeble since she was born, she would easily get sick and she is not too good with physical activities.

The first year of her life, when our mother still was alive, she always caused us worry. She would often complain about headaches and being cold, a feeling that's uncommon to fire types.

What neither of us knew was that she had a ''power''.

The only pokemon, other than us, that lived on this mountain were ghost types and they didn't really care about us living there, after they'd grown tired of scaring us of course. There were three ghosts who became our friends whoever. A Duskull named Grim and two Shuppets named Rag and Cloth. Grim often helped me find food when Flare was playing tag with Rag and Cloth.

With their help we were able to survive.

Then 3 years passed.

- This year she'll sure be surprised. Grim said while holding two fire stones.

- She'll appreciate this birthday gift, I'm sure of it. I said.

Flare's birthday was on all hallows eve and because of all the people coming to pay their respects at the graves we had prepared a little cave to celebrate in.

The day before all hallows eve Flare approached me and said.

- Brother, look what I can do.

Then I heard her voice inside my head.

_- I can also hear your thoughts. _She said.

_Thanks for the stone._ She then added.

- This is amazing. I said stunned. I didn't know that this was possible for our species.

- I can also see what Rag and Cloth are thinking. She said.

_And feel their feelings_. She continued in my head.

This power, as I was not aware of then, would come to turn into rage, sadness and a surprising visit.

We spent that evening decorating the cave.

The next morning I went out to get some breakfast and was surprised to see a human, or so I thought then, here, since I got up very early.

- Go away. I said thinking it would just hear a barking.

- Excuse my intrusion Vulpix. It, to my surprise, responded.

It then left after looking around for a bit and left me alone.

The celebration started around midday and soon after Flare got her presents. Even though her newfound powers made it almost impossible to surprise her she got two wrapped boxes.

One from Rag and Cloth containing a Pink Scarf.

One from Grim containing some sweets.

And one from me (and Grim, since I couldn't touch the stones) containing one of the Fire stones.

She quickly tried out the scarf and ate some sweets and then she made a big, serious show about her evolution but she couldn't do it with a straight face, and started to giggle once the light faded. Rag and Cloth were floating up and down and cheering, Grim was looking as cheerful as one could with one eye and a skull face. I stood there in admiration and realized how much she looked like our mother.

The cheering stopped when Flare suddenly put her head between her paws and started to whine.

- My head. Was all she said.

Rag, Cloth, and Grim quickly lifted her up and I ran to get some heal powder.

On my way I saw the same human I had seen that morning but I didn't pay much attention to it. Once Flare got the powder she explained that she'd felt a rush of thoughts and emotions when she evolved.

- So. Many. Feelings. She said. Rag, Cloth, Grim can you please leave while I rest.

Grim left some energy roots before leaving with Rag and Cloth.

- Please stop worrying about me brother. It makes my head hurt.

The rest of the day I spent tending to Flare and when night fell I went to sleep. Now I wish that I'd stayed up that night, but I didn't know then.

The next morning I woke up to find that Flare had gone missing.

I immediately ran out only to find the same human from the day before.

This time it pointed me in a direction, towards a cliff. I, for some reason, ran to were it was pointing and saw what would make me go out on this journey. What I saw was a Ninetales' body, pierced by the rocks at the bottom. The body's owner had been Flare. I lost it.

After my rampage, 12 gravestones were destroyed and 3 humans were damaged, the human who kept coming back here approached me and suddenly my sadness started to disappear.

- She was immature. It said and then it started glowing

I immediately bowed my head. I had maybe not seen much of the outside world but I knew how our gods looked like. The one who was ''standing'', because she really was floating, in front of me was none other than the guardian of emotions, Mesprit.

- Raise your head Vulpix. She said. I'll explain what I know about her situation.

I raised my head to listen.

- First, I'm sorry. She said. I tried to save her but failed.

Second, she committed suicide because of all the people mourning their dead. You saw her power, and how she could not handle the feelings after she evolved.

Finally I will give you a choice answer as you see wish. You can live your life here or leave your home to help those who would otherwise experience the same stuff you've experienced. Your sister was my responsibility so I'll help you in your choice.

After I'd said farewell to my friends I set out on a journey that would lead me to meet Zoey and Absol.

**Is anyone else super hyped about Pokemon ORAS? Hope you enjoed this chapter.**


End file.
